This invention relates to a line-of-sight stabilization optical reflector assembly having a dynamic center of gravity through which pass three orthogonal axes of rotation, wherein, as a matter of preference and not of limitation, said three orthogonal axes comprise a first (Y) axis, a second (X) axis, and a third (Z) axis; and, more particularly, to a mirror (which may be gimballed) that can be driven in angular rotations, so as to compensate for angular motions of an optical system, thereby affecting line-of-sight stabilization.
A need has arisen in the art for an apparatus that will achieve three functional goals, namely: (1) a lightweight, stiff optical reflector, which will maintain its required optical characteristics under the dynamic conditions of the applied vibration environment, as well as the driven compensatory rotations; (2) a rotatable pivot (that may be gimballed) coinciding with the dynamic center of gravity of the apparatus, and providing minimal and uniform pivot friction, a selected degree of damping, and uniform performance and long life; and, (3) an optical reflector driven in compensatory rotational motions, and having a high natural frequency, uniform performance, and long life.
I have invented such an apparatus, in the structural form of a unique assembly; and, thereby, I have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.